quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Professor's Gang
"Well, I'd like you...to meet the team..." -P.T. Boomer Professor's Gang is an organization led by P.T. Boomer and Timothy. 'History' Sometime after the Locomotive Wars, Professor's Gang was founded. Boomer found each member at a low point in their life, took them in, gave them codenames, as well as weapons, clothing, and armor. Most members stayed in the shadows, but Justin Brown became a police officer and was able to be hidden in plain sight and get intel from both sides. 'Season 3 ' After stealing Toby, as well as some weapons from Brendam Docks, the Assassin and the Professor arrived at the scrapyard where the latter introduced him to the gang. Thomas, with help of General Phoenix Brown, attacked and split up the gang. The following day, a few people were assassinated at Knapford Harbour by the assassin, Justin Brown. Abraham Cody, a police officer who was nearby, gave chase and pursued the assassin through the docks. The latter stole Max the dump truck and drove off, so Cody reluctantly chased him in his twin, Monty. The chase continued at the Transfer Yards where they switched to engines Freddie and Bertram. The chase ended with Bertram plunging into the sea at the Wharf and Brown escaping. Later that evening, he met up with Boomer and a business associate, Sailor John. The latter requested that the two bring him his old railboat, Skiff, if they wanted his oil to use during their crimes. Boomer and Brown were given Elizabeth the lorry for transportation to Arlesburgh, but she ran out of fuel during the journey and the crew resulted in driving off of a bridge and onto Derek's train to get to their destination. While at the harbor, the duo stumbled upon Incredidite, a mineral that they would later use. The two stole Skiff and sailed across Sodor, but were chased by Sidney. During the chase, Brown blew up Knapford Station and Sidney was shot at, but the criminals got away in the end and delivered Skiff to the rig. A troublesome truck named Jay briefly became a member of the gang and was used to lure Andy to their headquarters. The latter later joined. Hatty did some minor repairs on him. The gang lied dormant for a while, until the Professor approached them with a new scheme to prove that an assassin isn't what Sodor should worry about. With the help of Andy, Metalchest, Spike, Hatty and the Professor traveled to a junction and ambushed Thomas and his crew. Metalchest was given orders to kill Thomas, and he did just that. Two days later, Metalchest was assigned to work with Spike again, but this time Wirez and Fatman came along instead of Hatty and the Professor. Fatman and Spike began to argue, but Metalchest reminded them that they had a job to do. Spike taunted Metalchest, which resulted in a kick from the latter. Metalchest refused to take orders from Spike, who claimed to be the leader. The latter then called him by his real name, resulting in a severe beating. Metalchest threatened to kill Spike, and then walked off to continue out the mission, opening fire on a deceased victim of Fatman on his way. Later that day, Metalchest gave Andy orders to wait for BoCo to arrive, resulting in more taunts from Spike. Metalchest then walked off to the edge of the docks and stared out to sea, thinking of his life choices. Metalchest later informed his boss of the plan to steal BoCo's train. After the call, the latter mentioned boss informed his boss, known as The Mastermind. Metalchest contacted Zaptrap and informed him that BoCo and Stepney were at the docks. During all of the chaos, Alastor stayed calm, waited for Andy to couple to the train, climbed aboard, and sped away. The gang was pursued by Sidney and BoCo, but they managed to get away. At the same time, a squad led by Justin Brown arrived at the base of the gang and as they went in, he stayed behind and met his Boomer. He hesitantly put on his assassin garb and blew up the base. The two then stole Harold the helicopter and headed to pick up Zaptrap and Ching-Chong. The four then this, arrived at the Sodor Steamworks to capture 089, but the latter fought them off. Boomer and Justin retreated and threw a bomb from Harold, which destroyed some of the works. They then flew off to meet Sailor John on his oil rig once again. 089 later arrived at the remains of their base and was contacted by their boss, who declared that he would give him answers about Professor's Gang's attacks if he came to meet him on the Mainland, so 089 went to meet him. Off-screen they Metalchest's squad Thomas' remains and brought them to The Mastermind , along with BoCo's train. Later, they arrived at Barrow-in-Furness Station to take a break. Alastor stepped onto the platform and met Cody, the old friend who he hadn't seen in years. Cody tried to persuade Alastor to leave Professor's Gang, but Alastor refused, and was punched by his former friend. During the chaos, they declared that they would bring their forces together and fight to the death the next day. Alastor instantly left, and both instantly regretted their decision. Later, Brown and Boomer arrived at Sailor John's oil rig and attempted to contact their boss, but reached Gerard instead. The latter left a message for them. The next day, Alastor and the majority of Professor's Gang arrived at Henry's Tunnel to battle Cody and his forces. The latter tried to convince him to join his side again, but Alastor claimed that the old him was dead. The two then broke out into a fistfight while their forces fired at each other. Eventually, Cody fell off of a cliff and onto the track leading into the tunnel. Spike was prepared to kill him, but he was interupted by Stan, Kate, Phoenix, and Alastor himself. Cody tackled his former partner and claimed that they would have "a nice talk" after the battle ended. At the same time Sailor John was with Justin Brown and P.T. Boomer on his oil rig. Frank, Connor and Ivo Hugh arrived, so they all begin shooting. John headed down to confront them with Skiff on the waters and Justin later joined him. The fight continued on for a while and the gang members almost drowned, but the fight ended abruptly when missiles struck the rig, destroyed it, and caused a big wave to blow everyone away. The missiles were sent by Gerard after Timothy fought 089 and lost, as Gerard thought he would take over, but failed. 'Season 4 ' After washing up on the beaches of Tankopia, Boomer was furious that he was nearly blown up and decided to forget about serving Timothy, and attempt to strive for a future of greatness. He apologized for all he put brown through and asked if the latter would join him, but Brown shot him, leaving his corpse to roll down a ravine as he strolled down the beach. Professor's Gang will appear again in Season 4. 'Members' TimothyPROMO.jpg|Timothy - The Mastermind Gerard.PNG|Gerard AndyPROMO.PNG|Andy ProfessorPROMO.jpg|P.T. Boomer - The Professor JustinbrownPROMO2.jpg|Justin Brown - The Assassin SpikePROMO.jpg|Montague Pine - Spike AlastorgrayshardPROMO.jpg|Alastor Grayshard - Metalchest WirezPROMO.jpg|Clark Boomer - Wirez FatmanPROMO.jpg|Gideon Gibbus - Fatman HattyPROMO.jpg|Albert Murphy - Hatty ZaptrapPROMO.jpg|Jay Kaminari - Zaptrap ChingchongPROMO.jpg|Shun Faitā - Ching-Chong 29.7.jpg|Other Members of Professor's Gang TobyPROMO.PNG|Toby (Briefly and unwillingly) Jay.PNG|Jay (Briefly and unwillingly) NOPICAVAILABLE.jpg|Elizabeth (Briefly and unwillingly) 'Trivia' *Although introduced in episode 24, the majority of the gang does not appear again until five episodes later. *Many of the members have nicknames based on their appearance, (Ex. Wirez since he has wires running through him, Hatty because he wears a hat, ect.) *The names also have some steryotypes (Ex. Ching Chong because he looks Asian, Fatman because he's fat, ect. The names are just played as jokes and in no way represent the opinions of Thomasfan 89.) *In the original 20 episode version of Season 3, Caitlin and Smudger were also going to join the gang in their own episodes, much like Andy in Personal Game. Category:Professor's Gang Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Diesel engines Category:Groups Category:Antagonists